Black and White Orbs Don't Mix
by Livia Proserpina Winchester
Summary: Piper is a Darklighter, but unknown to her, she takes on the target Leo Wyatt, a Whitelighter, to produce another child. Twist: She's the halfdaughter of Patty Halliwell. She has ten powers all from her family lineage. And they fall in love.
1. Epilogue

Come on out, witchy, witchy,. You cant hide forever. Ill get you eventually, Piper called out to witch she was seeking. She would be okay once she found and captured the witch. It wasnt the witch she wanted, it was her whitelighter.  
Piper was born evil. She was a darklighter, and a sister of the two most feared witches in the Underworld. Most Darklighter babies are male, but Piper But her and her father were the only ones that knew it. Alec was her fathers name and sleeping wih and seducing young witchs was his game. He used them to impregnate women, so he could become famous. He procduced a large empire of darklighters, each with their maternal parents power, along with the Darklighters power.  
Piper, had the powers of her family which included molecular combustion, temporal stasis, premonitions, electro-metal ignition, empathy, levitation, telekinesis, astral projection, cyrokinesis, and the ability to make objects turn to a different substance. She had recieved all of her powers at an early age. And all of these powers were from her mothers full lineage. Ten powers over a period of 72 years. Its not bad considering the fact that she stopped aging at the age of 23. Once you hit a certain age as a darklighter, you couldnt change. Your brain, mind, and appearance stayed the same.  
Piper hated her sisters though. They were oo nice and good. And they killed her father. Damn Pue. She was the one who did it relly. And she said that she didnt like to use that power. How dare she! Any demon would be proud to have that power. To be able o kill upon will. It made her stomach turn to know there were those stupid enough to not be abe to appreciate great power.  
Tanya, get out of here, the woman commanded. With a wave of his hand, orbs appeared out of nowhere, and they disappeared. Piper knew it was the witch, bu now she had what she wanted.BR know,Piper siad, a Darklighters crossbow appearing in her hand, you and I dont really et along that well. With a sudden swiftness, Piper lifted up the cross bow, and shot it dead in her shoulder. The whitelighter hit the wall before she orbed away.

Once her job was done, Piper decided it was time to take a rest. Though she was the first one ever, Piper owned a house. Not a shacky little broken house either. A condo in San Francisco. When you seduced and bedded some of the wealthies men in the world, you could afford thins like this.

PNo sooner than Piper sat downdi tat annoying ringin sound appear in her ars. She'd heard it as a child and it got on her nerves. Especially since she never hardlyhad any charges. Itwa always her half-sister Paige who's she heard. But she could tell hat this time it was for her.PPiper quickly rbed to Underworld tosee Darklighter


	2. when those of clouds of white and black

It was said that Kreon lost his eye in a battle ,with the Source, but the Sourc favored hi so that he let im live. It was also said that a petty child witch threw a knife in his eye. The second one is believed. Nevertheless, he holds great deal of power.  
When Piper was a child, Kreon always told her that if she didnÕt shut up and behave he wuld cut her eyeball out, just like his was.She would bawl when he said this, bt he hreateningly raised a knife to her, she shut up. Piper ffelt like kickng herself for actually believing hm.  
Aside from being one of the head Darklighters, Kreon was also a member of the Srpremacy. An evil version of the Elders. Just barely under the Triad.  
"Yes, Kreon?" Piper asked as he walked towards her. His left eye twitching nervously. Somehow when the witch, I mean Source, lost his right eye, it affected the left one, also.  
"Piper, we need your help," the man behind Kreon said. She immediately recognize him as one of the newer members of the Surpremacy. Geran. "Why do you need my help, haven't I given you enough children," she said angrily. Dhe didn't cae that they were powerful, she would cusss out the Source if he got on her bad side. She never was one for authority. "Piper," Kreon began, hesitantly. "This has nothing to do with producing another Darklighter heir. But it does have to do with producing another heir in general"  
"What?" Piper qustioned dumbfounded. shew would have said more but before she could she was whirled off in a shimmer to Kira, the Seer's lair. She recognized the huge pot in the middle of it, and she recognized Kira by her long, flowing black hair. "Hello, Piper," the Seer said without lookingup. "The Whitelighter survived"  
"What"  
"The one you shot earlier," she orbed to your sisters, and Paige healed her. "Didn't you know she was also Paige's whitelighter? No, of course not"  
"What do you want Seer?" Piper questioned, Kreon and Geran shimmering next to her.  
"It's not what I want, it's what you can give." Piper hated it hen Kira alked in riddles. She loved her like a sister, but it was annoying. They got along and were such good friends because they were both raised from childhood for there powers, and they woould never age.  
"And what is that exactly"  
"A child. A child more powerful than anything the world has ever seen. A child with the powers of the Charmed One's and the powers of every good witch in the world. He will be unstoppable if trained the right way. A child between a Darklighter and a Whitelighter"  
"Well, I'm glad we had this chat," Piper siad, Putting her hands on her hips, "but I am not sleeping with a Whitelighter. No way, no how"  
"Piper," Kreon began.  
"No! I am not sleeping with a Whitelighter. I would blow him up after I froze him a thousand times, before I could actually manaage to talk to him. Let alone sleep with him. How do you know it's even me"  
" When clouds of white and clouds of black join together in marraige and produce an heir, in the first year of the second millenia, their child will be more powerful than the world has ever known. The powers of the mother Darklighter, and Stronger than 100 generations of Sources"  
"See, I'm not sleeping with him. Hold up, did you say, married? What i's a lifelong commitment. Who is it anyways, me or one of my dozens of offspring has porbably killed the bastard already"  
With a wave ofher hand, Kira beckoned Piper forward, as she gazed into the pot, and saw the face of a man. The face of the one she a to marry. Piper's breath caught in her throat as she saw the man. He had goreous round eyes, and locks of hair. She'd never felt this way before. She stared t him for moments when she saw the face.  
"His name is Leo Wyatt. And he's the Charmed One's Whitelighter"  



	3. SISTERS

  
"Well, Kyra," Piper said while they were finally together in quiet," He's not really entirely uncute, but if I go near him, I have to go near my sisters and I have to make up a story, and it's going to be so hard." Piper said, sipping her coffee.   
They were at Kyra's house. Even though she was a Seer, she wanted to be normal just as much as Piper did. She had herself a nice little house in the cheaper, 666,000 dollars, houses of Beverly Hills. They only lived apart at what could be a few moments of shimmering.   
Kyra approved of Piper's house, as did Piper to Kyra's. Kyra didn't bed a lot of rich men; she just blackmailed a multi-billionaire into giving her the money she needed. Then she killed him. She had about 4.7 billion left in a joint bank account she shared with Piper. That's how close they were.   
When Piper and Kyra were young children, they cast a spell to make them blood siblings. They each cut their hand at the palm, and they quickly each drank a drop of each other's blood, before clasping their bleeding hands together, and reciting this spell: 

We are not sisters though we want to be   
Make us one unite us   
So we can share our destiny   
We offer our blood   
To make us one   
Make us sisters...   
So mote it be 

After that happened, they were inseparable. Nothing or no one could, or dared to for that matter, come between them. It was prophesized that one day Kyra would become a mortal and change her entire way of life, but that hasn't happened yet. Even when Kyra decided to make that choice Piper agreed to do the same. She'd give her powers to the next generation of hers.   
"So, Kyra, what do you think about this prophecy?"   
"I think it was smart. I mean who would've thought that the next generation of good or evil would be in one person, and that either way both good and evil sired it. It's genius. Combining good and evil to make something born neutral, but raising it to be evil, is actually pretty clever."   
"Yeah, I guess. But that means I have to wine, dine, wed and bed this guy before the end of this year.   
"Don't worry, honey," Kyra said, snuggling closer to Piper, "It'll get better. Trust me."   
AN Please review. I want to reach a hundred by the time this story is over with. 


End file.
